Hannah
by PenguinChick
Summary: Jenny's daughter gets kidnapped, and she goes to find her with help from Hannah's father. Who is her father? And who took her? Read to find out! Revisions have been made to earier chapters.
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER**: I offered NCIS a really cool twenty from the eighties but they said it wasn't enough. I don't own NCIS.

**A/N**: Since boredom is the sroy of my life it's fair to say that this cane out of my boredom.

**PARING**: Gibbs x Jenny, McGee x Abby (latter)

**A/N (2/5) : It was brought to my attention that I have been misrepresenting Tel Aviv. I feel really bad about it so I revised some of the story. Those chapters are clearly marked and not much was changed in any one chapter. I also want to say "I SORRY" if I offenden any one, I didn't mean to! Please keep reviewing, I really appreacheate it! (I know, I spelled it wrong.)  
**

Chapter: I

(U.S) 17:00

Jenny's House

Jennifer Shepard sat down on her couch with a sigh. The case Gibbs and his team had been working was hard for her. A 15 year old girl named Lauren had been found dead. She had been shot twice, once in her left thigh and once in the back of her head. The girl's father was a retired Marine.

"Hey mom, tough day?" Hannah Shepard asked her mom as she walked into the room. Hannah was tall, about 5'6". She had blond hair with a slight tint of red. Her eyes were blue, but so light that you seemed to be looking into a mountain stream. Some people could swear her eyes were clear, and had no color at all.

"Just a hard case."

"Why?'

"The victim reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

"It's not important." Was Jenny's answer. But it was true. The victim remaindered her of her daughter. The first time she saw that girl in autopsy, she thought she was looking at her daughter.

(Flashback)

"Hannah."

"No my dear, her name is Lauren." Ducky told Jenny, thinking she was just confused.

"Right, right … Oh… Of course." Jenny replied as she turned around to leave. As she was walking out the door Gibbs stopped her.

"Jen."

"Yes Jethro?"

"Mind telling me who Hannah is?"

"Yes Jethro, I do."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because you don't need to know." With that Jenny walked on towards the elevator, holding back her tears.

(End Flashback)

"Mom? Mom! Hello, back to earth please." Hannah said waving her hand in front of her mother's face.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"S'okay. What's for dinner?"

"What ever you are in the mood to make."

"Cool." Hannah got up and went to the kitchen.

Jenny sat for a minute. She was thinking about her daughter and what she would do without her. Hannah was her life. Her daughter had always been there for her. Her daughter was everything to her, or almost everything. In truth both her daughter and Gibbs were her world, not that she would ever tell him that.

"Mother, I'm hungry. We can eat anytime now!" Hannah quite literally yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!"

**A/N**: Hope you like it. If you want more then press that little rectangular purple button! YA!


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Hannah. (and a few others who you haven't meet yet)

**A/N:** I've had this written for a long time (along with 3 to 16, but who's counting) but will only post them if you like it.

Chapter II

(U.S) 06:00

NCIS: Jenny's Office

Jenny was sitting in her office looking over recent case files. As she closed one the door opened and Jethro Gibbs walked into the room, with coffee.

"Good morning Jethro."

"And to you Jen." Gibbs replied, setting a Starbucks coffee cup in front of her. Jenny reached for the cup, only to have it pulled out of her reach by Gibbs. "What no thank you?"

"How can I thank you if I can't even have it?"

"Good question. Your just going to have to improvise aren't you." As he spoke he set both his hands on Jenny's desk and leaned in. His face was almost six inches from her's and she could feel the tension between them.

"Thank you for the coffee Jethro." Jenny replied softly.

"You're welcome." Gibbs replied standing up and handing the cup over, and then walked out of her office.

Jenny took the cup and drank some. It wasn't the normal black that she normal had. After drinking almost half she decided it was French vanilla. How appropriate she thought.

A/N: sorry it's so short, next one's pretty long. Review for more!


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER**: I own the misterous caller and know one else.

**A/N:** I have no life. ENJOY!

Chapter III

(U.S) 15:00

NCIS: Bullpen

Gibbs was bored. They had finished a case yesterday and there weren't anymore for them to work. McGee was down in Abby's lab and Tony and Ziva were arguing about women in combat.

"I'm not saying they aren't physically capable, I'm saying they aren't EMOTIONALY capable."

"So, women can work as police officers or be in the FBI, but can't fight for their country?"

"Yes. Wait, no."

"Tony you're sexist." Ziva said, disgusted.

"I am not."

"Yes you are Dinozzo. Now shut – up both of you and get to work!"

Yes, defently bored. Tony and Ziva were probely trying to find something to while he was playing spider solitaire on his computer, or more to the point, trying to.

"It's not that hard Jethro." Jenny said, coming up behind him.

"And how would you know Jen?" Gibbs said, turning himself around to face her.

"Oh. See, you assume I do something during the day other than kiss ass."

"No, I thought all you did was kiss ass."

"Very flattering Jethro."

"Not a problem Jen."

Jenny smiled, shook her head, and walked back up the stairs. Gibbs stared after her for a minute. He wondered why their relationship hadn't made it. They had a great time in Paris. Hell, the time they spent in Paris was wonderful. Then she just left. He didn't she her for almost fifteen years, then she shows up as NCIS director. His thoughts were soon in interrupted by Tony.

"Something goin' on between you and the director, Boss?"

"Go back to work Dinozzo."

"Right boss."

Now that had Gibbs thinking. Was there something going on between him and Jenny? Sure he had been married three timed, but he had been married three times. Sure Jenny was special, but was he in love with her? While Gibbs was still in thought his cell phone started to ring. "Gibbs."

"Hello, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Who is this?"

"Do you know Hannah Shepard?"

"No." Gibbs replied hesitantly. He had heard the name somewhere before, and she did have Jenny's last name . . .

"Well now THERE is a surprise. I suggest you ask Miss Shepard who she is. She might be interested to know that Hannah won't be around for awhile."

Before Gibbs could answer the caller hung up. Gibbs looked at his phone before getting up and walking to Jenny's office.

A/N: I think you know the deal. You review, I post more.


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** You'll never guess what's going to happen in this chapter! (or maybe you can, oh well!)

Chapter IV

(U.S) 15:50

Jenny's Office

"Is the director in?" Gibbs asked Jenny's sectary.

"She's on the phone . . . Oh wait she just got off, go on in."

"Thanks." Gibbs walked into Jenny's office to see her sitting at her desk with a stressed looked, almost scared look on her face. "Are you alright Jen?"

"Yes, Jethro, I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"I got a call a couple of minutes ago about a Hannah."

Jenny looked up from the papers on her desk with an even more scared look on her face then before. "What about?"

"They asked me if I knew her then said she wouldn't be around for awhile." Gibbs stopped and looked at Jenny. He could see that this was hard for her, not that he knew why. Her eyes were watering, brimming with tears. "Jen," Gibbs started softly,"are you alright?" He was now leaning against her desk next to her with his hand on her back.

"My neighbor called, she hadn't come home yet."

"Jen, what are you talking about."

"Jethro, Hannah Shepard is my daughter. She's missing."

Gibbs pulled Jenny up from her seat to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away, but left her hands on his shoulders. He left his arms around her waist.

"I HAVE to find her."

"Jen, one thing I don't understand. Why did they call me and ask if I knew her and then tell ME she was gone?"

"Jethro she's . . ." Jenny stopped. She looked into his icy blue eyes and realized she still loved him, and was terrified of what he was going to say, "OUR daughter."

"What!"

"I got pregnant in Paris. I came back to the U.S and had my . . . our, baby. My plan was to put her up for adoption but I couldn't do it." She stopped.

Gibbs was confused. Why hadn't she told him? Looking into Jenny's eyes he, too, realized he was still in love with her. "Why didn't you tell me Jen?"

"You were still married Jethro, what was I supposed to do?"

"You tell me."

"I was scared Jethro."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Jenny laid her head against Gibbs' chest.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No Jethro, you don't have to."

"You're in no condition to drive. I'm taking you home. I want to."

"Thank you." Jenny whispered, dropping her head against his chest.

**A/N**: REVIEW!


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Hannah and no one else. Just thought I'd remind you.

**A/N**: I can't seem to come up with any witty coments. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter V

(U.S) 16:30

Jenny's House

Gibbs pulled his car up to Jenny's house. After putting his car into park he asked Jenny if she was going to be alright.

"I don't know Jethro. She's everything to me. I can't lose her."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. For once, he was speechless. He leaned over and pulled Jenny into a hug. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him, starting to cry again. "Jen," Gibbs started, pulling away," I'm going to find her. I promise."

"Thank you." Jenny replied, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want me to come in with you? Keep you company?"

"Yes, I do." They got out of Gibbs' car and walked up to her front door. She unlocked the door and turned the lights on as she walked in. Gibbs followed her.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

He nodded and walked into her living room. As he looked around one picture caught his eye. The picture was of a girl who looked to be about fifteen. She wore a long orange/gold dress. He could tell the dress was costume made. The girl in the picture looked a lot like Jenny, and him.

"That's Hannah." Jenny said coming into the room. "That photo was taken at a wedding she went to. People kept saying she looked prettier then the bride." She stopped and looked at the photo.

"She's beautiful, looks a lot like you Jen."

"She looks more like you Jethro."

They looked at each other and smiled. Gibbs put his arm around her waist and led her to the couch were they sat. They just sat there. Gibbs had his arm around Jenny who was resting her head on his shoulder. After about half an hour he looked at her and realized she was asleep. He got up and let her lay down, then covered her with a blanket. He moved to the chair where he promptly fell asleep.

**A/N**: Reviews more chapters!


	6. Chapter VI & VII

**DISCLAIMER**: I only own Hannah and her kidnapper who's name I can't reveal right noe 'cause it totally ruin the suprise element I've got going on. (I hope.)

**A/N**: two chapter in one 'cause of lenghts, ENJOY!

Chapter VI

(U.S) 19:00

Plane Heading to Israel

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Must you be so annoying?"

"How else would I figure out why you kidnapped me and then put me on commercial flight to Israel?"

"If I take you out of the country then your father has to come for you."

"And how do you know he'll even care? He doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh, I think he does now."

"I don't even know who he is." Hannah said. For being kidnapped she was amazingly calm. She was good at telling things about people, reading them. It was obvious that her captor, Kasimir Hashim, was not going to hurt her. He wanted to get to her parents, not that she knew why. Her mother had put tons of people in jail but was trying to work with the Israeli people. Her father? She wouldn't know. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"If I answer will you shut-up?"

"Of course."

"Then ask."

"You seem to know my father, who is he?"

"Were you never told?"

"No."

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but I will. Your father's name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He works with your mother."

"Thank you." Hannah said softly.

Kasimir's reply was to grunt and turn away. That of course being simple, seeing as they were in first class seats. She felt like she was in her own little room. She wished she had a book or music, but of course, she didn't. She leaned her head against the window. Hannah missed her mother, a lot, with tears escaping her eyes she fell asleep.

Chapter VII

(U.S) 19:30

Ziva's Apartment (phone call)

As Ziva walked into her apartment her cell phone rang. "David."

"How are you Ziva?"

"Kasimir? Kasimir Hashim?"

"Who else? Are you going to answer me?"

"How did you get this number?" Ziva asked coldly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want to be talking to me."

"I don't Kasimir."

"That hurts Ziva."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"Maybe cheating on me has something to do with that." Ziva said with venom in her voice.

"Really Ziva, that's no way to talk to the man you almost married."

"If you value your life you won't mention it."

"I'd be careful what you say Ziva."

"When have I ever been careful with what I say?"

"When you're dealing with a hostage situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm on my way to Telaviev, with Hannah Shepard."

'Why do you have Jennifer Shepard's daughter?"

"I want her father."

"Her father?"

"Special Agent . . ."

"Don't say Gibbs Kasimir."

". . . Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Ziva was speechless. Hannah was Jenny and Gibbs' daughter. "Why?"

"He killed Ari."

Now Ziva was really speechless, and scared. He was going to kill Gibbs. He didn't even know the truth of Ari's death. The fact that Ziva had shot Ari, Not Gibbs. "Never call me again Kasimir." Ziva said, and hung up. "Damn." She had to stop Kasimir. 

**A/N**: Was the length better? REVIEW OR I KILL JENNY!


	7. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER**: All I onw are my charcters and the story line. Plus a really cool hot pink pair of socks.

**A/N**: This chapter is actually pretty long, YA! I think I've said this befor, I have no life. That being how this chapter came to be so long. And apparently threating to kill Jenny didn't motivate you all to review, hmmmm. I'm going to have to think of something better.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! (2/5)  
**

Chapter VIII

(U.S) 05:30

Jenny's House

Gibbs woke up with a huge crick in his neck, and could smell coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Jethro. You're up."

"Hey to you too." He stood up and stretched. "Any of that coffee for me?"

"Maybe. If you tell me why you stayed last night."

"Jen, why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you answered some of then, then there wouldn't be so many in the first place." She was upset, but not about Gibbs staying over. Hannah was missing and she wanted to find her now.

"Thanks and just how I like it." Gibbs took the coffee cup from her hands. "So, I have a daughter huh."

"Yes Jethro and she is missing. In God knows where, with anyone . . . or alone."

"Calm down Jen. I know you're scared but you have to calm down. Getting worked isn't going to help bring her back."

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I want to find her too. She's my daughter, who I've never met."

Before Jenny could answer her cell phone went off. "Shepard."

"It's Ziva."

"Ziva it's five-thirty in the morning, what's wrong?"

From the other end of the kitchen Gibbs, who was leaning against the counter, gave her a quizzical look. Jenny just shook her head.

"Some one from Telavive called me."

"And . . .?"

"It's about your daughter."

"Spit it out Ziva!"

"She's being taken to Tel Aviv Jennifer."

"She's what!" Jenny all but screamed.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Gibbs said upset, and a little confused.

"Gibbs . . .!"

Ziva was very confused. What was Gibbs doing at Jenny's house?

"Calm down!" Jenny yelled. "Jet . . . Gibbs, brought me home last night Ziva." She calmly explained. Before she could continue Gibbs snatched the phone from her.

"What the hell is going on Ziva!"

"I call to say I know where Hannah is being taken and end up getting yelled at by my boss. Ugh!"

"How do you know?" Gibbs questioned more calmly.

"The idiot who kidnapped your daughter called me and told me. How else? And before you ask, yes, I know she is your daughter."

"Give me the phone Jethro." Jenny said.

Gibbs ignored her. "Where?" He asked Ziva, growing angrier by the second.

"Tel Aviv."

"As in Israel?"

"Yes."

"How . . ." Before he could answer Jenny snatched the phone from his hand and went to the other side of her kitchen.

"Is there more Ziva?"

"His name is Kasimir Hashim."

"Wait, the same person who . . ."

"Yes." Ziva answered, her voice turning to stone.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I hope you find Hannah."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Jenny hung up and took a deep breath.

"Jen?"

"She's being taken to Tel Aviv." She said in disbelief.

"I know." Gibbs said in equal disbelief. "Why did the captor call Ziva?"

'They have some history." She stopped for a minute. "You know, I feel really helpless." She said with a laugh.

"Well then, we will just have to go there and retrieve her ourselves."

"As partial as I am to that idea we have no idea where to look, or what to look for."

'Then we will just have to take Ziva with us."

"You hate Ziva."

"And when I found out she could find my daughter I became quite partial to her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jenny's smile faded. Gibbs left his post at the other end of the kitchen and stood in front of her with his arms around her waist.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

Jenny laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder, letting him hold her. He made her feel protected, she never wanted to leave his arms.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, and I'm not reviewing untill I get 10 reviews. HA!


	8. Chapter IX

**DISCLAIMER**: I can now say I own three charactrs: Hannah, Kasimir, and Isadora. I also have to give credit to my awsome friend Miranda, who has helped me write this. I LOVE YOU! Oh, and thank you to my reviwer who told me how to spell Tel Aviv, you ROCK!

**A/N:** ENJOY!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! (2/5) **

Chapter IX

(U.S) 07:52

In Gibbs' car, heading to the airport

(Flashback)

Jenny shut her hotel room's door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. Reaching for the brown paper bag she had brought in with her she got a sudden pain in her abdomen. "God dam it." She cursed putting her arms around herself. After about five minutes she grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and pulled a small purple box out of the bag. Sighing she opened the box and pulled out a white plastic stick. Five minutes later she was leaning against the vanity, staring at the back of the pregnancy test in her hands. Taking a deep breath she turned it over. "Oh god." With tears coming to her eyes she sank to the floor. The test was positive, she was pregnant. "I'm going to have a baby." She muttered to herself in disbelief. Jenny was happy, but couldn't stop thinking. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her job? Her career? And what about her relationship with her baby's father? Shaking her head she realized it wouldn't matter if she told him, he was married. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was cheating on his wife with her. She knew it was wrong, but she loved him. Jenny knew she couldn't tell him. "I need to get out of Paris. I'll ask to be transferred, go home, and in four months, ask for a five month leave." Jenny told herself, trying to stop her tears.

(End Flashback)

"What were you think about?" Gibbs asked.

"The day I found out I was pregnant."

"I wish you had told me Jen."

"You were married Jethro. I was scared that all I'd get was rejection from you." _I didn't think I could handle your rejection. I loved you, and still do._

"I wasn't just going t turn away from you." _I wasn't in love with my wife; I was in love with you. I still am._

"Jethro, how long after Paris were you and Brook together?"

"One month."

"Did she find out?"

"She suspected. That was enough."

They rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence. As they were parking Jenny's cell phone went off.

"Shepard."

"Hello Jennifer!" A perky voice said.

"Who is this?" Jenny replied, very confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Isadora, Ziva's cousin."

"I didn't recognize your voice! How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you? Ziva just called me. I am so sorry."

"I'm fine, really."

"Ziva thinks her flight gets in after yours, so I'll meat you at the airport."

"I think our flight gets in at 05:00 your time. Can you get us a hotel?"

"I can't let you stay in a hotel. Stay with me, please."

"Thank you."

"Anything."

Jenny hung up the phone only to be met by a very confused Gibbs. "Isadora in Ziva's cousin. She's a brilliant profiler, and street smart. Anyways, she babysat Hannah for me."

"You lived one interesting life for fifteen years Jen."

"Tell me about." Jenny said with a laugh. "Let's go."

**A/N**: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter X & XI

**DISCLAIMER**: I own three people and no more. LIFE BITES!

**A/N:** Two chapters because of lenght. R & R!

Chapter X

(U.S) 07:30

Ziva's call to Isadora

Ziva picked up her phone and dialed Isadora's number for the third time in twenty minutes. "Why is she not answering? Where is she?" Ziva said to herself.

"David." Avery perky voice said as they answered the phone.

"Where have you been?"

"Trying to get myself a life." Isadora answered lightly.

"Very funny."

"May I ask why I have the privilege of talking with you?"

"Do you remember Hannah Shepard?"

"Jennifer's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Of course I remember her. She's a sweet girl, beautiful. Why?"

"Kasimir Hashim kidnapped her. I think they're in Tel Aviv already."

"Don't tell me you're going to trust her safety to the Israeli police."

"We aren't. Jennifer and Hannah's father, Agent Gibbs, are getting on a flight to Tel Aviv in a few hours. Mine leaves at 10:00. I'll call you when I get there."

"Her father's coming! How exciting! Now, do they get in before you?"

"Most likely."

'Then I will pick them up at the airport."

"You don't know what time they land."

"I'll call and find out."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Good bye."

"Bye Ziva!"

Chapter XI

(I) ?

Warehouse outside of Tel Aviv

"Where are we?" Hannah asked. After landing she had been blindfolded and put in a car. After a very long drive she had been drug (quite literal) into some building. When the blindfold was taken off her she was in a room about twelve feet by twelve feet. The walls were concrete, as was the floor . Against the far wall there was a single bed with a black bed spread. Next to the bed there was a small nightstand with a lamp on it. In the corner to the left of the door there was a small TV seated on a wooden stand. Against the foot board of the bed there was a small love seat, also black.

"You're in a warehouse."

"A warehouse where?"

Kasimir just smirked and walked into the room. Hannah followed him in.

"Why won't you tell me where we are? It's not like I have a cell phone."

"What don't you understand about your situation? I am the kidnapper, you are the kidnapped. I'm not supposed to tell you anything. I'm not supposed to keep you alive!"

"But you don't want to kill me. You want to kill my father. You've given me no reason not to trust you. Except for the fact that you kidnapped me."

"Exactly! I KIDNAPPED you!"

"And then took me on a first class flight."

"The TV works, but not very well. There's a deck of cards in the bedside table. Enjoy myself." Kasimir said coldly, walking out.

Hannah stood in the middle of the room, alone. It was the first time since she had been completely alone since her kidnapping. She walked over to the bed and sat down. For the first time, she cried.

**A/N:** R & R!


	10. Chapter XII

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. But if I had enough money I would totaly buy NCIS. Maybe I can buy it in Civics. I have to go plan ...

**A/N**: I know this chapter is short, but the next few are long, so bear with me. Plus, this chapter has some back round info on Hannah. Boring but nessary.

Chapter XII

On a plane

(U.S) 10:35

Jen sat next to Gibbs, happy that he was there(and not upset about finding out he had a daughter) and was very worried about the whole thing. What would they find there? What would happen? Would Gibbs and Hannah like each other? Just then...

"So, tell me about your...I mean our daughter."

"Well, where should I start?"

"At the beginning, of course. When was she born?"

"Well... (Flashback) She had been in labor for six hours before Hannah was born. Six exhausting hours and she was incredibly tired. But, when she held her baby in her arms for the first time, it was worth it. Looking into her daughter's eyes she though she was looking into Gibbs'. Hannah looked a lot like him. She thought Gibbs would be happy to have such a beautiful daughter. Part of her wished she had told him, but the other knew it wouldn't have mattered.

(End Flashback)

"She was born on April 9th, 1990."

"What else?"

"She dances."

Gibbs gave her a quizzical look. Jenny just laughed.

"She's a gold metal soloist, in both ballet and Jazz. Her competition team has won twenty metals since she's been on it. And she teaches."

"Wow!"

"She's a sophomore and a straight A student, 4.0 GPA."

"I have to say, we made one amazing kid."

"That we did." Jenny said with a smile.

"Does she know about me?"

"No, I never told her."

"O.K... So, do you plan on telling her any time soon?"

"I was going to tell her when she turned 18. Now I think I ... I mean WE, should tell her after we find her."

"That sounds good. Do I get to see her after this is all over?"

"If she wants to."

"Well, I also want to know if you still want me around after all this?"

He still loves me...Her thoughts were racing all over. Hopefully Hannah would love Gibbs too. After all, she still did even after all those years.

"Well, I guess so. But only if Hannah agrees."

"If that's what you really want."

"God I'm sorry. It's just, I want you back in my life, and I just don't know how she's going to feel about it. She's been my life for 15 years. I want her to be happy." Jenny sighed in defeat. What she had said was true. She wanted him in her life, but her daughter was important to her too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't put you in that position."

"Don't be."

"You know, I still love you."

"I love you, Jethro."

**A/N:** Bet ya didn't see that coming! Read and Review, PLEASE!


	11. Chapter XIII

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Stpo asking!

**A/N:** This chapter is really long, YA! The rest of the team is in this one, but it's not McAbby. That chapter is coming soon though. I know you all want me to get Hannah found, but this chapter is important. After this one the real plot begins, kind of. Enjoy.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! (2/5) **

Chapter XIII

(U.S) 08:00

NCIS: Autopsy/Abby's Lab

Ziva got off the elevator and entered the autopsy. "Hello Ducky." She said somewhat cheerfully.

"Why hello Ziva! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How long have you known Agent Gibbs and Miss Shepard?"

"I've known Jethro for almost eighteen years. Jennifer I have known for fifteen years."

"How did you meet Miss Shepard?"

"I was the corner she worked with. She needed a second opinion about something."

"Ducky, she was asking you to confirm the fact the she was pregnant, wasn't she?"

"How did you know?" Ducky said in shock.

"I've meet Hannah. I was on protective detail in Cairo. Than meant Jennifer AND Hannah."

"When she came to me she was scared. I asked who the father was and she told me. When I told her I knew him she asked me not to tell him. I told her I wouldn't, I never did."

Ziva wasn't sure how to break the news to Ducky, so she decided to tell him straight out. "Hannah's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"She's Tel Aviv. Gibbs and Jennifer are on their way there as we speak. I'm going with them. I want you to come too. Will you?"

"Does Jethro know? About his daughter?"

"Yes."

"Of course I'll come, but why?"

"If anything happens to Hannah I want you there. And I'm sure Gibbs and Jennifer will too."

"Alright, how long do we have?"

"Our plane leaves at 10:00."

"We should tell the others. Expessialy if they are going to be left alone for any amount of time." Ducky said, think about the disaster that could follow.

"Why do I get the feeling that the idea of leaving them alone scares you?"

"Because it does."

"Hey Duck-man, what's happenin'?" Abby said as she bounced into autopsy.

"Hello Abigail, how are you?"

"Bored."

"Ducky, I've got to go." Ziva said.

"10:00, correct?"

"Yes." Ziva walked out of autopsy, with Abby glaring at her back.

"What was Ziva talking about Ducky?"

"How do you think Anthony and Timothy would fair without Jethro and Ziva for a week?"

"Bad. Very bad, Very, very bad. Why?"

"Jethro and Jennifer are going to Tel Aviv for a week. Ziva and I are joining them,"

"Why are Gibbs and the new director going to Tel Aviv?"

"Jennifer's daughter was kidnapped. She and Jethro are going to find her and taking Ziva because they need her help. Ziva wants me to come because she is worried about the child's condition."

"I still don't understand why Gibbs is going. And who is the kid's father?"

"That's why Jethro is going, he is the father."

"Ohhh." Abby said, finally understanding what Ducky was saying. "Do Tony and McGee know?"

"No, and it needs to stay that way. Just explain to them that they will be on their own this week. Tell them that Jethro, Jennifer and Ziva are on a case and that I am at a conference."

"Will do!"

"Thank you Abigail. Now I have to go. I will see you next week. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Abby said quite bubbly. She was really excited about this next week. Already she was making predictions about what Tony and McGee would do to each other. She was concerned about Gibbs' daughter but knew that he would handle it.

"Oh . . . and Abigail."

"Ya?"

"Please make sure Anthony and Timothy don't kill each other."

"Don't worry Ducky, I will."

"Alright. Goodbye." Ducky said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Bye." She stood in autopsy for a few minutes, her thoughts started racing. When had Gibbs and the new director been together? Was she one of his ex-wives? Were they married now? How long had Gibbs known he had a daughter? Shrugging her shoulders she walked into her lab. There she found McGee.

"Hey Abs."

"How ya doing McGee?"

"Great. Do you know why Ducky was leaving?"

"Oh ya. He was . . . " She was cut off by Tony who walked into her lab at that moment.

"Hey guys. Anyone know why Ducky is leaving?"

"He's going to a conference. He wanted to let you two know that Gibbs and the new director lady are on a case with Ziva. You two are on your own this week."

McGee seemed satisfied with Abby's answer, Tony on the other hand, wasn't. "Why the hell did they take Ziva! I am the senior field agent!"

"I think the director likes Ziva more Tony." McGee said, earning him a smack on the head.

"Hey," Abby said in a warning tone, "only Gibbs gets to whack people on the head."

"Since when are you my mother?"

"Since I told Ducky I'd keep you two from killing each other. Now, say you're sorry."

"Sorry McGee."

"It's okay Tony."

"Good. Now get out of my lab. I have tests to run."

**A/N**: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter XIV

**DISCLAIMER**: It gets really depresing to keep telling you all that I don't own NCIS.

**A/N:** After this the plot relly starts to pick up. I wrote this cause I had to get every one in Tel Aviv.

Chapter XIV

(I) 05:00

Airport in Tel Aviv

"So, who exactly are we looking for?" Gibbs asked Jenny as they were walking towards the baggage claim area.

"Isadora David. She's about 5'6, twenty tears old, dark brown hair with red and blond highlights. She's tan, a bronze color, and will most likely be wearing high-end clothes."

"And you expect me to believe that she's Israeli?"

"Only half."

"Huh?"

"Her father was Israeli, her mother is American."

"Her father WAS Israeli?"

"He was killed in a car bombing." Jenny said as they entered customs.

"The one that killed Ziva's little sister?"

"Yes. Wait, how did you know about that?"

"She told me."

"When?"

"Don't remember." He was lying. Jenny knew it, and Gibbs knew that she did.

"You're lying Jethro."

"She told me when Ari was killed."

"When you shot him?" Jenny was confused, and Gibbs wasn't answering. "You didn't kill Ari did you?"

"Ziva did."

"Why?"

"I asked her to."

"So, you don't hate Ziva as much as you pretend to, do you?"

"Guess not."

Jenny sighed and looked around. They had gotten out of customs and the place was really crowed. She was trying to find Isadora, but couldn't.

"There you two are!"

"Ducky!" Jenny and Gibbs exclaimed together.

"Hello." Ziva said walking up to them.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva asked me to come."

"Ziva?" Jenny said in a questioning tone.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have his expertise along."

"And I am perfectly willing to help." Ducky piped in. Sensing Ziva might be needing his help.

Gibbs gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing. Jenny just smiled and gave Ducky a hug.

"Where's Isadora? I thought she was picking us up."

"Ducky and I got in earlier then I thought we would so I called her and told her we'd pick you two up."

"What's she doing?" Gibbs couldn't help but ask.

"Since she got home an hour ago she is going to be asleep."

"What was she doing?" Came from Ducky.

Ziva just sighed. She didn't have the faintest idea what her cousin had been doing. ALL night.

"We should get going." Ziva piped in. Not wanting to stay in the over crowed room any longer then she had to.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Isadora apartment. It's small but cheaper then a hotel, and nicer." Ziva led them outside. After a few minutes of searching they finally found the expensive looking sliver sedan.

"Where did you get this car?" Jenny asked.

"It's Isadora's."

"She bought it?"

"It was a pay-off. A lot better then what she usually gets."

Gibbs started to ask something but Jenny silenced him with a look. The group got into the car, with Ziva driving, and headed off into the center of Tel Aviv.

**A/N:** Read and Review!


	13. Chapter XV

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. Except the story line and any characters that CBS doesn't own.

**A/N:** I can't believe I didn't update in so long! You guys have to e-mail me and tell me its been too long. This chapter is really long. It's the least I could do for making you wait so long. The action really starts now, Enjoy!

Chapter XV

(I) 06:30

Isadora's Apartment

"ISADORA, we're here!" Ziva yelled, walking into the small apartment.

"Ziva do you have no respect for people's sleep!" A very annoyed, and tired, Isadora said coming into the room. Her normally strait hair was in its natural curly mess and her eyes were heavy with the need for sleep. "Jennifer! Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed when Jenny walked into the room.

"Well two years does count as a long time. I missed you." Jenny said, hugging Isadora.

"Me too! Come in!" When Gibbs tried to walk in she stopped him and gave him a quizzical look. "You must be . . . be . . . Agent Gibbs! Right?"

"How do you know who I am?" Gibbs asked the younger woman.

"I know all." Isadora joked.

"No one knows everything." Gibbs said.

"Except for you, right?" Jenny yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

"Very funny Jen."

"She is right Jethro; you do pretend to know everything." Ducky said, moving the last bag inside and closing the door.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Isadora asked Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard, my dear. But please call me Ducky." He extended his hand towards her.

"Isadora David. I'm Ziva's cousin." She shook his hand and gave him a brilliant smile. "I know the place is small but it'll work. There's a guest bedroom, it has a single bed, and this couch is a pull out. I think it is a double, but it hasn't been used in . . . well, ever. It came with the apartment, I think. There's also a possibility that Sara left it the last she borrowed the place while I was MIA and she . . . never mind."

"Lovely introduction to the fact that you talk too much, Izzy." Ziva said while lifting herself onto the kitchen bar. Jenny laughed and Isadora gave them both venomous looks, causing both women to burst out laughing.

"Do NOT call me Izzy! And I do not talk too much."

"Fine, whatever. I need to talk with you." Ziva said hopping off the counter and walking into the hallway.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Isadora left the room with a smile and followed Ziva into the master bedroom. "What's up?" She asked Ziva.

"How are we going to fine Kasimir?"

"I checked his old hang outs, no one has seen him. I have no idea where to look next."

"Maybe we should find Ari's old cell. Kasimir might be with them."

"They scattered when Ari died. I doubt they would help him."

"But this is about getting back at Agent Gibbs for killing Ari."

"But he didn't, you did. Oh wait, they don't know that, and neither does he."

"No." Isadora was the only person she had told about Ari's death.

"So basically we have to find Hannah and protect her father."

"Exactly."

Their conversation was rudely broken by Isadora's ringing cell phone. "Hello, this is Isadora."

"How are you Izzy?"

"Why are you calling Kasimir?"

"I wanted to know how your guests are doing. They seemed quite tired when they arrived at the airport."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Not me, someone else. I wasn't having you watched. We were waiting for them."

"So you aren't working alone?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret. I want you to find me."

"You're not going to hurt her are you." The statement was in no way a question.

"I just want to have a friendly conversation with her father."

"Define 'friendly' Kasimir."

"I'll talk, he'll listen."

"Talk with what, your gun." Isadora said sarcastically.

"Maybe. Here, I'll make you a deal. Come to the warehouse three miles north of the airport tomorrow at 18:00 and I'll tell you where Hannah is."

"What do I have to do for you Kasimir?"

"Bring Agent Gibbs with you unarmed."

Isadora went deadly silent; her expression went from one of anger to one of shock. Laughter could be heard from the living room. Ziva, who had been listening to a one sided conversation, became worried about what her cousin was being told.

"You want me to hand Agent Gibbs over to you?" Isadora said, trying to get her shock under control.

"I'm making this easy for you. Will you do it or not?"

"Give me two days."

No. You have 36 hours, starting now. Agreed?"

"Yes. Isadora said evenly. She heard a slight laugh as Kasimir hung up the phone. As she closed her phone she was brought out of her thoughts by Ziva yelling at her.

"You're going to give up Gibbs! What were you thinking to agree to a plan like that?" Ziva's voice was just loud enough for Isadora to hear her. "I hope you have a plan."

"Don't worry. I do." Isadora said with a smirk. "Oh I do."

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Not quite sure where I'm going with the next few chapters so suggestions would be nice. I do know that there will be a McGee x Abby chaper soon. I promise. (Cross my heart, hope to die, stick . . . I think you get it.) Review please!**  
**


End file.
